A Hero's Story
by Kamina The II
Summary: Will I Make A Living with New Powers In Naruto's World!


Kamina II: Hey Everyone, I am about to do something no one has ever done before...The Ultimate crossover with an OC with everyone main character with kamen rider henshin devices EVER doing thorugh the naruto series with a harem with a FemHaku (I agree with them, she is to pretty to be a guy) And a FemKyuubi for the heck of it...and Anko.

Kamina: Now for a quote and a disclamier the little...I do not Own Naruto or kamen rider or any other series shown,

**"Every new beginning comes form another's end"**

**Prolouge - The New HERO!**

(A.N. The main character has my japanese version of my name in story but english in real world)

This is the basic schelude for Michael K. Hester,

Morning:get up for school.

Afternoon:Get on the internet And Play Team Fortress 2...and now...i snapped.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This is what happend in my head, when i realized what my life was... it suck and was worthless since i'm weak and praying to god never works.

ah... Might as well get started on the afternoon as i put my headphones in my computer and started a song most gamers should know.

(Here At The Gaming Con by Brentafloss)

Another day, Another fic read I Said as i finished a naruto fanfic since i am a naruto crossover fic fan and a writer even if i haven't wrote most stuff.

I just finished reading one of the naruto fic's where soemone get's sent into naruto's work by a screwed up orachigayru Expirement,

"Ah I sighed, I need to do something with my life fast and and praying to jesus or kami didn't help...wait did I Megami"? I Questioned In my head.

well...Might as well try... "Cough"... Can someone please hel, I didn't get to finish since a portal opened up a few feet away from me and a voice said "About time you asked right (I am going to make kami know me since...you know.) Mikaru Hesuta-kun

I look up to see nothing but the bright light's in the room.

Oh...Look's like tou are to far in the portal...Oh well, you should figure out the rest soon.

And Darkness was soon in my eyes.

I find my self on a glass floor with me on it surroned by several symbols from series.

...Okay what am I doing in Sora's Whole Keyblade Dream without more stairs and,hello. I was inturuppted by A disembodyed voice.

It look's like we have ourselve's another visitor in the realm of hero's...What is your Desire's in life.

Huh,I asked?

What do you want to be like in a new world?

I thought for a moment before grinning and said,well it looks like my praying was answered for ...Here it is.

I Turned my slef into a god pretty much as I Made myself Have the abilites of all anime characters both sub and main with all Henshin Device's with A Kabuto Extender with unlimited ammo and a Infinite Charaged Ipod with Persona 3 styled Headphones with Master Martial artist skills form all characters same with kenjustsu while the characters with all stuff was made with a breaclet on each hand with symbols attached on each for eacch cahracter and with each one off youo gain there abilites and clothes if it's not a woman while Amaterasu from okami turns me into a wolf...Bright LIght included. I also Choose to have Dante Styled hair and looks while I had A A Blood Red Dante Trenchcoat with All the symbols on the back with A Kanji and symbol for Infinity on it with sleeves that hide the seals that hold the henshin devices And A Immunity For orichmaru's Curse Seals that I can give to anyne else that i will give to sasgay in wave and can also remove it for Kin since I know She's Only A Victim.

Okay. I said as a grin grew...I'm ready Isaid as I Entered A portal near the shack in konaha where Naruto steals the scroll...A New HERO...Is Born.

(Ending and opening song's will be related to powers shown there for this one shall be "Take Me Higher" From Ulterman Tiga)

Shizuka ni asayake ga daichi o tsutsundeku  
>itsumo to kawaranu yoake<br>haruka ni tsuzuiteku kurikaeshi no naka de  
>bokura wa ima o ikite iru<br>mienai kyou no kaze ni tachi mukatte yuku  
>itsumademo mamoritai sono hohoemi o<br>wanna take you baby take me higher  
>ai o dakishimete ima<br>gonna tiga take me take me higher  
>yuuki dakishimete tsuyoku<br>wanna take you baby take me higher  
>kitto tadori tsukeru sa<br>gonna tiga take me take me higher  
>atsui kodou o shinjite<p>

arasoi goto nai ashita o sagashiteru  
>daremo ga machi nozonderu<br>bokura ga dekiru koto o tsuzukete yuku yo  
>yasashiku narereba ii tayasazu itai<p>

wanna take you baby take me higher  
>subete ugoki hajimeta<br>gonna tiga take me take me higher  
>michi o kiri hiraite yuku<br>wanna take you Baby take me higher  
>tachi domatterarenai<br>gonna tiga take me take me higher  
>hikaru hitomi o shinjite<p>

wanna take you baby take me higher  
>gonna tiga take me take me higher<p>

itsuka wa todoku kitto bokura no koe ga  
>sekai mo kaete yukeru jidai o koete<p>

wanna take you baby take me higher  
>ai o dakishimete ima<br>gonna tiga take me take me higher  
>yuuki dakishimete tsuyoku<br>wanna take you baby take me higher  
>kitto tadori tsukeru sa<br>gonna tiga take me take me higher  
>atsui kodou o shinjite!<p>

(Next Chapter-Power of a Shinigami And Fox Introduced.)

Writing will get better.


End file.
